Zeleň Apartments
Zeleň Apartments, also known as "poor apartment", is an apartment complex in Překážka, the southern part of Prague. It is home to Adam Jensen in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided and this is where the playable portion of the game's Prague section begins. History Zeleň Apartments is one of the landmarks indicated in the in-game map, with the following description: Apartments were once highly luxurious but have recently fallen on hard times. Since the Incident, the neighborhood surrounding the old building has fallen into disrepair.}} Overview The apartment complex has four levels - three apartment floors and the ground floor with a courtyard area. The apartments are used by the following residents: * Apartment #21 - Tars Rytíř, an arms dealer and the only merchant who sells Praxis kits. * Apartment #22 - Utilized by Neon dealers affiliated with the Dvali, including the dealer Bonbon. This unit is a restricted zone. During each visit to Prague, there will be a male resident or guard who will become hostile if he see Jensen. The resident directory at the entryway of Zeleň Apartments shows that the resident name for apartment #22 has been crossed out and marked-over with a rainbow sign that signifies Neon. * Apartment #23 - Teresa Petrauskas, the bartender at the nearby bar Svobody Beer. * Apartment #31 - Daria Myška, who is involved in the side missions The Harvester and The Last Harvest. * Apartment #32 - Olivier Berthelot, ex-husband of ARC member Mary Morevic who lives in Golem City. He is getting evicted. * Apartment #41 - Josef Severn, the Builder of the "consciousness collector" for the Ascension ritual for the Singularity Church of the MachineGod. * Apartment #43 - Adam Jensen's apartment, the biggest apartment in the building. In the courtyard, two members of the Singularity Church of the MachineGod are spreading their beliefs. One of them can answer Jensen's questions about the Church. Also in the courtyard are two storage units, each with a security rating of 2. The left unit belongs to Professor Eugen Weisse of Prague State University, who is researching nanoviruses. Notable Items * Adam's apartment (#43) ** A hidden floor stash in the bedroom contains triangle code #12, an eBook How Not to Get Yourself Killed from Francis Pritchard, a pocket secretary from Garvin Quinn and a story item "J.C. Welcome Package". ** 2 more eBooks in the kitchen: Juggernaut Collective (Interpol Case File 679310) and In Terror Firma. ** Another triangle code #13 under the fridge in the kitchen (requires the "move heavy objects" aug). ** Multi-Tool in the safe behind the painting. ** Ammo in the hidden wall panel accessed via the computer's Smart Home system. ** Pack of cigarettes on the floor of the kitchenette. ** After completing SM05: Samizdat, a bottle of absinthe and a magazine of Samizdat will be delivered to the front door. *Josef Severn's apartment (#41) ** Breach software on the desk below the TV. ** eBook The MachineGod. ** A tactical shotgun under a card box on a small table near entrance. *Daria's apartment (#32) ** Praxis kit and a biocell in the hidden floor stash right below the window. ** Neuropozyne in the drawer in the bathroom. * Teresa's apartment (#23) ** eBook An Appeal to Basic Humanity on the kitchen counter. ** Neuropozyne, a revolver and a biocell in a level 2 safe (code 9002) behind the fridge (requires the "move heavy objects" aug). ** A breakable wall on the western side of the room with double beds exposes a utility area with a medicine box, and some crafting parts randomly distributed. A floor vent leads to one of the storage units. *Tars' apartment (#23) ** Assortment of weapons, ammunition and grenades, and the Laser Targeting System upgrade in the locked side rooms. The door lock can be opened without causing Tars to go hostile by entering the code 9002 or by using a multi-tool. The room also includes a battle rifle, combat rifle and shotgun. ** A room by the window side contains 3 combat rifles, which can be resold to Tars one-by-one. * Right storage unit ** Biocell and multi-tool in a medical container. ** Machine pistol in a weapons briefcase. * Left storage unit (code 3556) ** Pocket secretary with the code 1984. Missions Adam Jensen's exploration of Prague begins from Zeleň Apartments, specifically from his own apartment. Additionally, the following missions take place entirely or partially at Zeleň Apartments: * Morning Comes Too Soon takes place entirely in Jensen's apartment. * Getting in Top Shape Again and Checking Out TF29 start as soon as Jensen exits his apartment. * Neon Nights can be started at Bonbon's apartment #22. * The Mystery Augs involves using a videocall at Jensen's apartment. * 01011000 takes place partially in Jensen's apartment. * The Last Harvest involves investigating Daria Myška's apartment. Trivia * "Zeleň" is a Czech word that means "greenery". The building lies on the street named "Pod zelenymi stromy" to the north, meaning "Under the green trees". * In the entrance hall, the plaque with the apartment numbers is in Czech, but the floor numbers have English suffixes (2'nd', 3'rd', 4'th'). Gallery zelen courtyard.jpg|View of the courtyard zelen top floor.jpg|View from outside the door of Jensen's unit zelen night.jpg|View of the courtyard at night See Also * Zeleň Apartments computers * Map of Zeleň Apartments (without annotations) Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations